narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimio Uchiha
, , |english voice=Sean Schemmel |japanese voice=masako nozawa |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=B |birthdate=Feb 17 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=14 |height-part1=173.2 cm |weight-part1=43.5 kg |rank-part1=Chūnin |classification=Sensor, |nature type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Swift Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Technique |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Swift Release |unique traits=Can use Chakra to create objects |ninja registration=PK0001 |academy age=13 |chunin age=14 |affiliations=Konohagakure |clan=Uchiha Clan, |relationship=Madara Uchiha~Ancestor, |shippuden=No }} is a chūnin level shinobi from Konohagakure and one of the most prominent members of the newly revived Uchiha Clan. As a child born after the he is one of the few Uchiha's born without its dreadful curse. It is believed that because of this anomaly, he has acquired unique attributes and is acknowledged as the , no longer having his max potential locked by the curse. The only other Uchiha who was not prevented from using the full powers of the clan was the clans elder. Background Early life Kimio Uchiha, the second child born, lived his youthful days - along with the rest of his family - as a nomad. His father and mother were both still under aged when they had Kimio and were both incompetent as parents. Despite Kimio growing up both unappreciated and unwanted by his parents — their foreign lifestyle helped prepare Kimio for difficult situations later to come in his life. Because most villages considered abandoning your child a crime, Kimio's were forced to look after all the children they had until they could fend for themselves. His brothers grew up angered by their parents for mistreating them, but Kimio bore no hatred and instead did whatever it to please them At the age of four Kimio was taught thoroughly how to use a katana to both fight off opponents and to strike prey to eat. It was after this that Kimio's father (a well equipped ninja during his time in the Leaf) taught him basic technique as a shinobi and the concept of chakra. Kimio began his learning how to use chakra — the way the Sage intended for it to be used, and the way shinobi of past generations used it — at the same time as his older brother. It was at this moment that Kimio proved he was the strongest of the five siblings. Although, despite his incredible learning speeds, Kimio was the only child yet to awaken his Sharingan. Years later, at age fourteen, Kimio and the rest of his family had made a name for themselves world-wide. Against Kimio's will they posed as a group of savages that would scheme for several weeks on how they would invade villages and trespass through peoples homes and take what they wanted. During one such outing, he and his family invaded the Konohagakure for the first time. Every goal was being achieved in order to complete their true goal — stealing some of the advanced technology instruments they had recently invented. Kimio had claimed that he as if things were rather to easily achieved and he felt unsure as to whether or not they should continue and that they should use their safe exit plan. Ignorantly, his father refused to retreat as he knew how much they technology would benefit him. During their attempted exit, the group was confronted by Boruto Uzumaki, who served as protecter or the Leaf village from the shadows — he had recently taken the position from a declining Sasuke at the time — who proclaimed that he had waited for the groups arrival. He also told the group that he had been watching their actions for several years, and had finally decided to view them as a threat to the world. Understanding the children were not at fault the crimes they had committed, he offered them all a chance to join his village and to free themselves of his parents. Despite the disrespect, neglect and inhuman actions their father had treated them with, everyone but Kimio had decided to stay loyal to their family and cause. Kimio decided to kill his feelings, allowing him to make a tough decisions that what change his life — taking down his family completely. Despite not showing any upsetting emotions after the traumatizing event, Kimio awakened a deviated form of his [[Uchiha Clan|clans Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. New Lifestyle After having watched the whole incident happen, initially Boruto was surprised with Kimio's actions and doubted if Kimio's intentions were true, so he sought to ascertain the truth and to possibly rewire his thought process. Kimio was forced to undergo several interrogations before he could become cleared as a hidden Leaf villager. Kimio was hidden underground for several months and was kept awake for several days at a time, questioned as to what his true motives were. Accustomed to situations where he had to stay up for weeks at a time in order to stay safe and alive, Kimio was unbothered by any of the interrogation tactics and simply stated that he viewed his family as a threat to both himself and others, causing him to remove them. Personality Much like another prideful Uchiha, Kimio acts in an aristocratic manner. He is usually serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in the most difficult decisions — this is shown for the first time when he murdered his parents. Most believe that his personality is bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time, even when they really are. Kimio is easily offended to even the smallest of details, such as when he was ease-dropping in someone els's conversation and he heard something that displeased him. Kimio is very perceptive, both of his opponents and himself, fully aware of the limits of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. Despite consistently stating himself to be far stronger than fellow clans members before him, such as Madara Uchiha, Kimio is very prideful of his clan and does not usually get along with half breeds. Kimio strongly believes in law and order. With that said, Kimio has created his own set of rules that are the only that he shall follow. He feels that if someone in his position does not need to follow rules created by those who are beneath him. Kimio feels that "part of a epitomes responsibilities is to make sure that people understand that those in his position are not inquired to follow anyone beneath themselves orders". In spite of his cruel, ill mannered personality, Kimio cares for and protects those important to him. When with those close to him or what he feels to be his opponents final moments, he would cast jokes. Appearance Kimio's appearance has matured greatly over the years. He is acknowledged as an extremely tall shinobi, having grown taller than even the of . He wears his hair in a similar style to Madara Uchiha — with bangs hanging partially over one half of his face. His usual outfit consists of a tattered light brown poncho with a hood that covers the majority of his upper and lower body. The poncho was passed down to him as a gift, given to him by his sensei Boruto Uzumaki. Kimio added properties to the poncho that would turn the poncho into a shield to dodge elemental ninjutsu based attacks. Underneath this poncho, Kimio wears a standard outfit with an Uchiha logo which covers his right shoulder as well. Other times he might wear a black coat with a light blue shirt and a white blazer underneath it, a purple belt, black pants, sandals and wears a dark blue finger-less glove on his dominant arm. He also is shown wielding the Sword of Kusanagi also passed down to him by Boruto Uzumaki. He also wears a forehead protector, letting it hang from his left hip, proving he is a member of the Hidden Leaf, on the off chance that people don't recognize him. Abilities Kimio's inordinate talent is recognized by some of the most legendary and recognized shinobi of any era. Having grown up as a nomad, living in the toughest of conditions, Kimio was forced to fend for himself, even at times having to battle his poor tempered father. When compared to other tremendous individuals, he proved his superiority by achieving their same milestones or by demonstrating their techniques in events he participated in, such as when he used Minato Namikaze's uniquely developed technique, the Rasengan during the Chūnin Exams, after only hearing about the technique and a pathetic description of how it worked. After he was allowed to reside in Konohagakure, he began his actual shinobi based training. After a mere two-and-a-half years, Kimio became able to complete missions single handedly. Despite his still very young age, Kimio has made a name for himself as, , after he had appeared to risen from the dead. Chakra and Physical Attributes During his earlier years, similar to his idol, Kimio's chakra had been described as extremely potent, but low-average in terms of reserves. Kimio hated this trait, as it prevented him from participating in prolonged battles, which he, at times, enjoys doing. Though his chakra reserves were not high not Kimio had gone through severe training sessions to ensure that he not become fatigued when using the Sharingan, and tried to make up for his low chakra reserves by possessing strong chakra control; it is seen that Kimio can preform jutsu with one hand sign. Not matter how difficult any amount of training was, he knew that he would forever be limited and never could obtain similar chakra reserves to any of his other role-models. Now age fourteen, Kimio has preformed a vast experimentation on his body, wishing to increase his chakra reserves anyway he possibly can. Secretly meeting with Orochimaru, Kimio has obtained cells of some of the most powerful shinobi in existence, at the cost hidden intel information and technological supplies from Konohagakure. Recently Kimio has seen vast improvements in his chakra reserves but still has not become accustomed to his new body. With the new body created by Orochimaru, Kimio claims he becomes fatigued much slower and the body is far durable then his last. Orochimaru was able to preform several last adjustments to the body to ensure that it looked like his last one and implanted twelve different Sharingan in hidden areas of his body so that he may use them to his benefit.(Seals have been put on these eyes so that if Kimio is not using them, he does not need to waste chakra. Ninjutsu Kimio had been trained by some of the most prodigious shinobi in different forms of shinobi combat, primarily ninjutsu based techniques. Trained in the depths of the Sharingan by Sarada Uchiha, he has mastered its unique abilities as well being taught generational moves such as the Rasengan and mastering the Shadow Clone Technique. He demonstrates skill and knowledge with barrier ninjutsu and could use several high ranked Fūinjutsu. Kimio has also been fortunate enough to be blessed with sensory abilities, able to sense chakra signatures from villages away. For closer targets, he could detect everyone within an area by simply closing his eyes and inhaling(Some are likely to confuse this with advanced smell). Kimio has also claimed that if he wanted, he could take the time to master different elements. Summoning Technique When Kimio was being interogated by Leaf shinobi before he was permitted to become a shinobi of their village, he told them a story oh how he and his brothers encountered a cave that they believed hosted dragons inside. Because Kimio was young and had been immensely dramatized by his insane father, no one believed his story. While returning from a mission he was sent to complete by himself, he had "by chance" reencountered the same cave. Kimio had entered the cave, wishing to prove his insane theory but instead had entered a portal leading to a world hosted by phoenixes. Having entered inappropriately and without permission, Kimio was held captured, and was initially meant to be eaten. Kimio then proved that he allowed himself to get caught only so he could be taken to wear he could meat the dragons. Surprisingly enough, it was not dragons that Kimio thought he had saw that night but instead, Phoenixes. After being rejected by his initial plea of becoming their summoner, he treated the legendary beast to opponents he had captured during his mission and kept inside his . This enticed the beast enough to create a contract with the boy but that alone was not all Kimio desired, as he noticed the beast were blessed with knowledge of senjutsu and wished that they train him in the depths of it. (more coming soon) Bukijutsu A bona fide master in the arts of shinobi tools. As a tactician, he has demonstrated the ability to and much like one of his role models the path of them using wire strings to ensnare an opponent with the strings. He is skilled enough, much like Itachi, to perfectly hit an intricate set of targets, most of which were hidden placed in difficult large distances. He achieves this by accurately bouncing his shuriken off each other to redirect and increase the distance and speed of both projectiles in mid-air. When Kimio usually launches tools towards his opponents, he does this as a distraction for he is secretly weaving hand signs to preform ninjutsu. He has also shown himself to be capable of creating various black ninja tools such as a gunbai, swords, shuriken, kunai and even tools with different properties like chakra absorbing chains. He appears to be very skilled in the use of all of them. Dōjutsu Sharingan No matter how many disturbing, emotionally tough experiences Kimio went through, it appeared as if he was incapable of activating his clans legendary Kekkei Genkai. Already blessed with it's potent chakra his father had a hard time believing that his most capable son had been limited, and had resulted to drastic measures to attempt to awaken the prowess in his sons eyes. Despite his torturous attempts, Kimio would still not awaken the Sharingan. During one of their last village raid as a group, they had been caught and Kimio (along with the rest of his brothers) had been presented with a chance to stop their nomadic raids and join a village. While the rest of his brothers immediately declined the offer Kimio (who had been against their ways from the very beginning) accepted the offer and demonstrated his willingness to cooperate by taking down his family's group himself. He claims to others that, this was his purifying moment, where he cleansed himself from his disgusting ways. After he had finished his father, he stood in front of Boruto Uzumaki awaiting his next order with his deviated Sharingan activated. Kimio's Sharingan had taken the appearance of what they believed to be the the Sage's eldest son's eyes. At first, Boruto and the rest of the village had believed it was the Rinnegan, but after they watched how Kimio had used the dōjutsu in training; copying techniques to learn jutsu's quicker, and tracking difficult-to-follow movements, it became inclusive that it was indeed a Sharingan. Even before he began to train for the Chūnin Exams, during missions, he demonstrated the ability to activate the different traits of the Sharingan, such as employing powerful genjutsu with simple glances at his opponent. What was strange about Kimio's Sharingan is that did not possess different forms like the a normal Sharingan should. It contained one form and through the one form Kimio was able to access all of the dōjutsu's technique's even that of the Mangekyō Sharingan, such as Kamui and Tsukuyomi. Despite Kimio's constant usage of the eyes, he never showed symptoms of going blind. Boruto describes Kimio's eyes to be the new power of the Uchiha, referring to them as the though, Kimio disagree's with statement and describes it as the original Sharingan, used by Indra Ōtsutsuki, to have been like his own, but after having fallen into the , the clans eyes were deviated only granting power to those who have suffered distinct losses. Now that the curse has been broken, the Uchiha following his generation should possess the same eyes he has obtained. Trivia * Kimio is still a character in process and more info will be added via story roleplays. * Kimio is great. References